The invention generally relates to message routing in a distributed computing system, and more particularly, to message routing in a publish/subscribe system using a distributed hash table (DHT).
In distributed computing systems, how nodes that have specific data or handle specific tasks may be effectively located is a key of the technology. In conventional technology, a distributed hash table (DHT) may be used to solve the above issue, and may have benefits in autonomy and decentralization, scalability, and fault tolerance. US Pub. 2013/0318222 or U.S. Pat. No. 8,073,978 may serve as reference for related prior art of DHT, for example.
On the other hand, it is known to be beneficial to use distributed computing systems in publish/subscribe systems, especially in the aspect of scalability. For more information, the thesis “A Comparative Study of Pub/Sub Methods in Structured P2P Networks” published by Sebastian Parkitny on 2006 Sep. 27 may be referred to.